


Is This My Life?

by Robin_queen



Category: Assassins - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gay Character, Manipulation, Mentions of Sex, Modern Assassins, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_queen/pseuds/Robin_queen
Summary: Katherina is a 17-year old girl who was raised to be a cold assassin of an empire. She is expected to marry a boy who does not want her for her heart but for her empire. A young girl comes into her life, Sophia White, and shows her another life. Katherina starts to question her life and what she truly wants. Can Katherina find her happiness or is blood too strong in this war?
Relationships: Katherina/Sophia
Comments: 1





	1. The Start

After returning on a boat to my island home from the mainland city, I walk through the candlelit halls with a bloody sword and a sack while servants bow. I walk through the doors and to the thrones on which two people sit. I bow and lay my sword in front of both.

"He is dead then?" The female asks

I throw the sack with the head rolling out and look up at both.

"Excellent" The female proclaimed.

"You did well," The male says.

"Thank you, father and mother," I say.

"Go clean the sword and get ready for dinner" The male orders.

I leave with a bow and grab my sword. I walk through the doors and head to my room. I think about my life and how I have everything. After all, I am Katherina Moon, heir to the  
Moon family and future leader of the assassins. I am known to be cold, free of emotions, stubborn, and very smart (I was raised with the finest teachers). I learned many traits from my parents both are cold, meaner, cruel, and not loving.

My parents hardly talk except for business and my future and rarely show affection. I don't pay attention to it and honestly don't care. My mother has told me their marriage was a treaty and nothing more. I get to my bedroom doors and a servant arrives and hands me new clothes. I go and clean my sword then take a shower. When I get done I wrap a towel around me and go open my balcony doors and read ' Art Of War'.

After 10 minutes I got close to my balcony doors and went back to my bathroom and got dressed in a short-sleeved black jumpsuit and flat laced sandals. I look in my small mirror, I have a diamond face shape, long black wavy hair, Grey eyes that are slightly deeper and lower intel, olive skin, long lashes, I'm tall and thinner. After I get dressed and put my hair in a high pony and I go to the dinner table where my parents sit opposite each other. My mother sits right from me and eats her sushi, she also has an oval face shape, black straight hair, grey eyes that also are deeper and lower intel, darker pigmented skin, long lashes, but is not that tall. My father sits to the left of me also eating his sushi, he has a diamond face shape, brown hair, green horizontal eyes, fair skin, and is tall like me. My mother is half white and half Asian well my father is fully white, so I am white and part Asian well being a mix between the two.

My mother is Scarlet Moon and my father's name is Rajiv Moon. For centuries my father's parents were the leaders of our 'clan' and were fierce warriors until my mothers 'clan came and showed equal strength. My grandparents saw this and wanted a way to make themselves stronger well making sure the others didn't attack. Both sides had the same plans and saw an opportunity, so my parents were betrothed and married at age 18. At age 20 my mother gave birth to me and so the heir to the Moons was born and so the greatest weapon and assassin (as my parents put it). Soon after I had not realized I spaced out until my father cleared his throat to speak.

"There's important news we must share" My father speaks.

I nod my head as a way of saying I am listening.

"There is a family that reached out to us weeks ago," He continued. "There the Harden family is very wealthy, their league is nearly our size and they have a son your age."

I knew where this was going but continued to not say anything. Then my mother spoke next.

"They would like their son to marry you as an agreement," My mother told me.

"What if I don't want to marry him?" I asked.

"You don't have a choice," My dad said.

I nodded saying I understood even though I didn't want to. I don't care about the fact that I didn't know him, I didn't want to hand over my throne and assassins to anyone. I don't need anyone I can rule myself.

"We haven't agreed to it yet but we're thinking we might," My mother said, "You are of age".

"Of course," I said.

We continued to eat and when I got done I asked to be excused. My parents said yes and I went to my room. I went to my balcony and looked at the dark mooned sky. I still can't believe my parents are gonna make me marry Harden, I don't need to share my birthright. I decided to go outside and walk for a while.

I walk through the garden and go to the small pond. I sit by the water and listen to nature for a while. I ultimately decided that wasn't doing much and decided to go to the training grounds. When I arrived there was one assassin there. I went down anyway and cleared my throat. He stopped and bowed to me, he was about to leave but I told him to stay.

"I need a sparring buddy" I ordered.

He again bowed and got in the fighting position. I grabbed a bow staff and also got in the fighting position. I first swung aiming for his torso, he blocked and swung at me. I stepped back and bent down going for his legs and he aimed for the head. He blocked each other and continued swinging and blocking. I finally found an opening so I hit him in the torso then the arm, finally tripping him and kicking him away.

He got up and did the same to me but I blocked at the legs and swung up, knocking the staff out of his hand. I kicked him in the stomach and stomped on his hand, finally punching him in the face until he was down and couldn't get up. I stood up and walked away. Suddenly I heard heals and knew who it was.

"Following me, mother," I said.

She looked at me and chuckled a little and then looked at the assassin who was still on the ground.

"A little angry are we?" She chuckled again.

"No," I said coldly.

She walked to the shelves of bow staff and grabbed one for herself. She looked at the assassin and kicked him to leave. The assassin crawled away and both of us got ready to fight. My mother first swung fast and hard. I blocked, I then swung at her but she jumped out of the way.

"You are angry," My mother said.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled.

"It's about marrying Harden isn't," She told.

I didn't say anything and continued to swing at her so she hit me in the face making me stumble back.

"You think I was happy about your father, I wasn't but I did it anyway," She told ", You are our daughter and this is your job".

"This is my birthright, I won't share it with someone else, I don't need to!" I yelled.

My mother finally hit me in the leg making me drop to the ground and kicked me away. I dropped the staff and rolled away. She stood above me and pointed the staff at me.

"That's too bad, this is your job and I don't want to hear any more about it," She said ", Enough with this angry and patty attitude".

I stood and nodded at her then she walked away. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I stopped thinking about it and just like that I was numb like always. I walked back to my room with an emotionless expression.

Once I got to the door I opened it and stepped into my room. I looked around my almost empty room. All it had was a bed, desk, closet, some weapons on the wall. Some paper, pens, a lamp, and a few books on my desk. When I looked at my weapons I looked at the sword with the cover on it that hung above the others and untouched for years now. I stopped remembering my old comrade and once a friend now is gone. I went to my dresser and grabbed my silk pajamas then changed and lay in bed soon falling asleep.

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

I woke up to light knocking on the door and opened it. A female maid was looking down.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your parents want to see you immediately," She said shakily.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The throne room," She said shakily again.

"Fine, now leave" I ordered.

She bowed and walked away. I turned and closed the door and got leather pants, a leather tank top, a sleeveless overcoat, and flat black boots. I walked to the throne room putting my hair in a low ponytail. I walked through the door and bowed in front of my parents.

"We are having a guest come, so get ready and God's sake put on some acceptable clothes," My father said.

"May I ask who it is?" I asked.

"The Harden family," He said.

My breath must have stopped for a second because my parents slightly grunted. I stood up and looked at them and nodded.

"Of course," I said.

I walked away and to my room and put on a black short style jumpsuit, long sleeves, and a short flowy train with knee-high black boots. I looked at the mirror and combed my hair nicely. I opened my doors and started to walk to the throne room. Within a couple of steps, I made it to the door and grabbed the knobs, standing and breathing in and out finally pulling the doors open. I look at the two adults standing there and the boy looking at me smiling.


	2. The meeting

As I walk in, all turn to me and the three guests smile but the smiles are fake and an obvious front. My parents also turn their heads towards me and my mother motions me at their side, so I walk to it. I quickly look at the boy. He has a round face shape, short blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and is tall. He is wearing a gray tuxedo with black shiny boots. His mother is wearing a tight black dress and the father also wears a black tuxedo with shiny shoes.

"This is our daughter, Katherina Moon," My mother says with a hand on my shoulder.

My mother is wearing a black silk dress with floor-length chiffon, my father of course wears his black armor with a gold design and black cape. It amazes me how different the four of them dressed.

"Yes we've heard much about you," The mother says.

The mother places her hand out in a handshake and I do the same to her. I look at the father but he doesn't look at me instead he looks at my father with no expression. I finally looked directly forward, placing me looking directly at the boy. He just likes his mother, puts out his hand and I also shake his back. Finally, the father begins to speak for the first time of me being here.

"This is Dane Harden," The father says.

"Yes we've heard about him, quite the young man," My mother says.

"He is much like his father," The mother says, smiling.

The mothers continue to laugh and smile at one another. I and Dane continue to look at one another. "Perhaps the children should go and properly meet each other" My father voices. This causes me and Dane to look at him and then at Danes' father.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Danes' father says

Both sets of parents look at us and motion us to leave. We leave them to talk and go off to 'meet' as they say. "What would you like to do?" I ask.

"Let's just walk," He says, so I nod.

He lets me take the lead which would make sense seeing as this is my home. We hardly talk or even look at each other but he still makes it obvious how he feels. I am starting to get tired of this silence so I attempt conversation.

"What are some things that interest you?" I ask. He says nothing and I ask again but no answer. He finally looks at me and opens his mouth.

"We both know neither of us really wants to marry each other, so don't try," He says.

He looks away from me again and I run in front of him.

"Look I don't need a random somebody coming into my home and taking my birthright!" I yell.

He continues to be calm and cold at me, "I didn't decide this your parents did and my parents wanted an empire," He pauses and steps toward me ", Both sides get what they want and all we have to do is say some stupid vows and have kids".

I put my finger up and pointed it directly at him "I don't care, it's my birthright and I will never bear your kid!".

"Too bad, it's not your choice" He finally says and walks away.

We continue to walk but not say a single word to each other. We walk for a while longer and one servant appears to be walking up behind us. We stop and ask what she needs.

"Your parents have requested your presence at dinner," She says.

"Tell them we are coming now" I voice. She bows and leaves.

We start to walk back and arrive in the dining room. When we come in our mother is talking and giggling but the fathers are just normal talking. My mother and father are placed on one side while Dane's parents are on one the other side. When looking at my mom it amazes me how much she is laughing. I know it's fake but it still amazes me. After some time we both take a seat with our respected parents.

"Aw, welcome back to you two," My mother says.

"Did you enjoy your time?" Danes mother asked.

We both look at each other and say yes. We all begin talking and learning more about one another. I finally learn Danes' parent's names are Slade and Helena. After a couple of minutes, the lobster arrives and we begin eating.

"Katherina, what are some things you enjoy?" Helena asks.

"I enjoy reading, training, a little drawing, and writing but mostly training and reading," I say.

"That is good and I hear you are quite the assassin" She smiles at me.

"Thank you I just use what I was taught," I say.

She smiles again and eats more of her lobster.

"What about you?" My mother asks Dane.

"Oh, I enjoy going to parties and reading on the side," He says.

"Parties?" My mother asks

"Yes but I don't drink and I'm responsible," He says.

My mother nods and his mother cuts in ", He doesn't do it every night just a couple of times but is responsible" She says while smiling.

"Nothing wrong with having some fun every now and then," My mother says. I just roll my eyes without anyone noticing.

We all go back to eating but I can see my dad talking to Danes about something. From his expression, I can tell it's important, I try to hear it but can't. Finally, after half an hour or so everyone gets done eating and the maids are taking our plates.

"Since it's a long way back I was thinking you guys stay here for the night and leave tomorrow evening?" My mother voices.

"I think that is a fabulous idea, it will also give the kids a chance to further get acquainted" Danes mother agrees.

"Great!" My mother says.

What!, I can't believe she would have them stay. I was hoping they would leave and I'd never see Dane again but it sounded like they were considering having me and him marry each other. When I looked over at Dane he had a smug look on his face but I didn't. I looked at him and gave him a death glare which only seemed to make him smugger. I silently scoff and look at my mother. She is motioning a servant to come over.

"Make two rooms ready for our guests" She orders.

The maid bows and leaves to get them ready. After a while of more talking the maid returns.

"The rooms are ready to miss" The bows.

"Good," She voices then looks at two other maids and motions for them "When they are ready show them to their rooms" She orders.

The two maids follow the first to see which one is which and where they are. They go back to talking and giggling and I'm getting sick of it. It might be because the wine glasses that were full are now empty. I wipe my mouth and put it down nicely.

"Mother may I be excused?" I ask.

"Yes, you may," She says.

"Thank you" I bow and turn to Dane's family to give them a nice head nod.

Dane's mother begins to get up and put her hand out again. "I look forward to talking again," Helena says.

"As do I" I shake her hand and leave for my room.

I get to my room and hurry in then quickly closes the door behind me. I pace around my room for a while. I can't believe any of this, my parents, the hardens, possible marriage, and giving my birthright to HIM. I was born in a family raised and taught to be a master assassin and leader of my people, now he comes and all of that is coming undone. Luckily my parents still haven't said yes so hopefully they may say no.

I stopped pacing, opened my balcony doors, and leaned over the balcony. I took another deep breath and looked over my island home. Off in the distance, there is the mainland and a city on it with lots of lights that are harder to see from my island. The island my parents own and where my 'empire' lays and my throne. No one knows really about our island because of its distance and closed borders. Little is known about what it looks like, size, or what people are really on it the only things outsides really know is it is called 'Titan island' and we do not allow visitors often.

I leave my balcony and close my doors. I go back to my room and undress my clothes, brush my hair and teeth, and wash my face with water then get my robe on and go to bed.

I look once again at the special spear hanging on my wall that hangs higher than the rest and closed by the covering. I remember who that spear belonged to and what it meant to me. Looking at it her face comes into my head again and I shake it attempting to get rid of the memory. The memory of my comrade and one true friend, Elena. I finally shake it off and lay to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Thank you for reading the second chapter. If you like the story I will update it soon.


	3. Talk of Truth

I look up at the warm and bright sun well feeling the ground under me. I woke earlier today and didn't see anyone else awake. I needed to clear my head today so I put on some sweats and a light sweatshirt to run. I left sometime around 6:30 am and walked down to the trail I usually go to. It was a long trail with some twists and turns but was very beautiful. I ran best the tall treats watching hawks and different birds fly away.

I turned right near a bridge and stopped there for a break. I looked over the edge watching fish and even some turtles swim through. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of seeing a family of ducks walk by as well. One of the littlest ducklings fell behind and tripped over a rock the momma turned and grabbed the babies helping it to its feet. Then they continued to walk and swim away. I continued to look around the forests and watch nature flourish.

Finally, I got up and ran a little more than stopped again at a small hidden corner that led to a cave. The cave that I only knew about and was my 'secret hideout'. I crawled through the small hole and stood in the cave. The cave was filled with amazing stones with so many great colors and sizes. After a while, I looked at my watch which read 9:00 am. 

I crawled out of the cave and ran back to my temple. When I watched, my parents were sitting in the throne room talking and spotted me.

"Where were you?" My mother asked.

"I got up early and went for a run," I said.

"No wonder you look sweaty," My mother said.

"Go shower and freshen up" My father ordered.

I nodded and bowed to them then walked to my room. I went to my closet and picked a plain black, long-sleeve jumpsuit and regular black boots then went to my bathroom. I undressed and put the clothes in the hamper then turned on my water. I lay my clothes and bath towels on the rack nicely and walk into the shower. The hot water feels amazing running down my body and helps soothe it.

I grab my shampoo and wash my hair then put conditioner in it. I tie my hair up with the conditioner and wash my body. I went over my arms, legs, feet, and all the smaller crannies and shaved the parts I needed to. I go over my leg and look at the deep cut I got when training with my mother at age ten. She and my father never took it easy and trained me fiercely even when hurt. I continued to wash and rinsed out my conditioner then stepped out of the water. 

The room was cold so I flipped on my heat and dried off. I brushed my hair and put it into a low braid then washed my face. I had time to spare before lunch so I grabbed my book and read 'The Art of War'. Finally, it was 12:05 pm and I heard knocking so I went to open my door. A female servant stood there not looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Your parents have requested your presence," She said.

I nodded, closed the door, and walked to the dining room. When I arrived my parents were in their usual seats and the Harden family on the opposite side of both. I walk, pull out my seat, and smile at the Hardens.

"Hello" His mother greeted me.

"Hello Mrs. Harden," I said and smiled.

"I missed you this morning," She said.

"I awoke early and ran on the trail," I said.

"That's lovely," She said.

"Thank you," I said.

I and Dane did not talk and instead, I talked to his mother and a little to his father. After some time we completed our meal and ate our dessert. I got done with my desert and wiped my mouth off. It was about 2:35 pm, which is when I usually have my training session. I sat quietly until my mother was done talking. I quietly then got my mother's attention.

"My training session is starting soon, may I go?" I asked.

"Yes," She said.

I stood up and pushed my chair in nicely. I walked to my room and placed my clothes nicely on my bed and got my training clothes on. I walked down to the training grounds and saw my instructor standing there waiting for me. I walked over and bowed as a sign of respect.

"What is the lesson today?" I asked.

"There is no lesson," She said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Today is an assessment of your skills," She said.

"Okay," I said.

"Pick your weapon and get in position" She ordered.

I walked over to the stand and picked a sword. We stood opposite and bowed then got into position. I attacked first swinging at her shoulder which then she blocked and tried kicking my leg. I swiftly moved my leg and instead elbowed her in the gut, I heard her grunt and took the opportunities to kick. She went backward but flipped and caught herself,   
I again stood and faced her readying myself. 

She jumped and flipped forward. I also flipped backward. She landed and tried kicking my arms well I moved them but she then stretched her leg and tripped me anyway. I fell but rolled away and grabbed my sword swinging at her leg. She again blocked and used her second one to slash my shoulder which made me wince. I swung upward and kicked her stomach but she caught it and attempted to flip me. 

I caught myself but was not prepared for the elbow to my face and the throw. I finally landed on the ground and stopped rolling. When I looked up she had the sword at my face.

"You are getting better but still attempt to go for the hard and easy moves," She said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Fighting is an art and it is about using your body for its true purpose," She said.

"I know," I said.

"You must tire your opponent out and then end the battle," She said.

"I understand," I said.

"Good," She said.

She removed the sword and I got up. We continued to fight for at least half an hour. Finally, we stopped and took a breath. She walked away and put her sword away.

"Are we stopping early?" I asked.

"No, you will fight multiple assassins and defeat them," She said.

Then six assassins came out and I stood in the middle. They attack first and I blocked well also jumping. I quickly jumped over to the rake and got a second sword then jumped back into the fight. At least 5 minutes past and I saw my parents and the Hardens standing at the ledge and watching me. I continued to look at the assassins and fight them. I had taken two assassins out and was blocking two now but then a third one came and used his whip to fly me back. 

I landed on the ground and grunted, now my shoulder was only getting worse and hurting more. I had to block out my shoulder and got back up putting myself in a blocking position well the other four came running. I could hear the five talking about me and my fighting. I heard them say things like "She's a very good fighter" or "She is fast nonetheless". I continued to fight and took out another assassin with another jumping and cutting my lower back. I winced in pain and rolled away. 

Now my shoulder was bleeding and my lower back. I got up but jumped out of the way of another attack. I once again heard them talking about my dodges and the cut I have. I jumped onto an assassin throwing him and taking his whip. I whip one assassin and cut her leg, finally kicking her away and attacking another. I heard my instructor yell at me to "focus". 

After about ten minutes I now had one assassin left and finally swung at him. He blocked and I kicked him and cut him in the arm and stomach. After that, I kicked him to the wall and he fell unconscious. I stood and walked over to my instructor bowing again to her.

"Nicely done but you seemed distracted," She said.

"No" Is all I said.

I looked over and the five were walking away. I put my swords away and walked into the temple. I checked the time and it was 5 o'clock. Supper would be soon and I was a mess. I walked back to my room and got a new pair of a bra, underwear, and a black bodysuit with a cape sleeved. I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and again put them and bath towels on the rake.

I undressed and went to my cupboard getting bandages and aid things out. I walked into my shower and washed myself and my hair again. I walked out and wiped the antibiotic onto my cuts then bandaged them. I dressed and put my hair into a low ponytail. Then walked into the dining room and the five were again sitting in the same places. I sat and ate my food in silence like the others.

"You did quite well today" I heard Harden's father say.

"Thank you, sir" I bowed my head and smiled.

"You truly are a fighter," His mother said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harden," I smiled and said.

After some time everyone finally got done eating and we walked to the bay to wish the Hardens well.

"I hope we see again," My mother said

"Of course," His mother said, '' You are quite the girl," She said looking at me.

"Thank you," I said bowing.

They finally turned and their boat departed. We returned to the throne room and I waited for their verdict. I was praying they would say no.

"It's official you are marrying Dane Harden," My father said.

I quickly cut my breath and stayed silent. "Of course" was all I could say. I stood and bowed to leave for my room. I left the room but for some reason turned away and ran out of the temple into the forests. I ran to the bridge and turned crawling into my cave and stayed there. All I could do was scream but only internally. I lost track of time and ended up falling asleep.


	4. Tension and kills

When I woke up I heard horses running and knew what this was. I got up and looked around realizing I was in the cave and wearing my same clothes. I think back a bit and remember what happened. I remember my parents telling me that I was gonna marry Dane and feeling like I had to run. I continue to hear the horses and crawl out of the cave.

When I look there are 3 men with horses who are searching, for me no doubt. I recognize one of them as our lead assassin and my parent's personal guard. I quickly jolt over to a small puddle and look at myself. My face isn't bad but my hair is a mess. I run my finger through it quickly and stand straight up. I walked over to where they were all standing.

"Hello," I said

The three looked at me and the head assassin comes over to me.

"Princess, we were looking for you," He said.

"I can tell," I said.

"Your parents were concerned where you went," He said.

"Well you found me," I said ", take me back to the temple".

He got off of his horse and bowed to me. He moved his hands to gesture for me to get on the horse. I walked by standing straight and proud then got on the horse's back. He jumped up behind me and we trotted back to the temple.

"I assume my parents are in the throne room," I said.

"Yes, your highness," He said.

I jumped off the horse and walked to the doors. The guards outside the door bowed to me and opened the two doors. I walked through the halls heading to the throne room with servants and guards bowed. When I arrived at the throne doors two assassins bowed and opened the doors. Across the room, my mother and father sat on their thrones talking to an unknown man.

I walked up to my parents without a word and bowed.

"Where were you?" My mother demanded.

"I am sorry, I went to the forests and fell asleep," I said.

"Well now you have to start your schooling later," My father said.

"I am sorry," I said.

"I don't care, go to change, and get to your teacher!" My father yelled.

"Of course," I said.

I got up and walked out of the room. My mother and father were angry and I deserved it. I got to my room and went to my closet. I picked out a new bra, underwear, and got a spandex bodysuit. I walked to my bathroom, sat them and two towels on the rake. I removed my clothing, putting it in the laundry basket, and getting in the shower.

My cuts and body still kinda hurts from yesterday and training but they will heal. I finish washing my hair and body then wash my face. Finally, I got dressed and put my hair in a low ponytail. I went to the hall and turned left down the hall. I noticed my teacher standing by the door waiting with textbooks.

"I am sorry for keeping you," I said.

"It is fine," She said as she turned to me ", Get in the room and we'll get started".

I walked into the room and sat in the chair well my teacher handed me a book about biology.

"We will be learning about biology or more closely child conception," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Since you will be married a child won't be far," she said.

She started talking about sperms and the uteruses of the women.

"First the sperm of a fertile man swims up the vagina of women and into the uterus with the woman's egg, then travels through the fallopian tubes." She said.

She continued talking about conception, which takes place 5 to 15 days after sex. She also talked about getting pregnant around the late 20s or early 30s is the best time. She said after a week there will be 100 cells clustered together in the uterus. Later the cells divide well, some make the baby others create the nourishment and supply structure, which is called the placenta. Finally, hormones release telling the body the woman is pregnant and what to do.

After 45 minutes and her telling me the best foods to eat. what to do, what not to do, and many other things we were done. I closed my textbook then she handed me a quiz to do. I completed it and handed her the book but she handed me another one. This one was on the history of global economics.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Yes, since the Hardens came and you were late," She said.

She pointed to the table and I sat down on the chair. I opened the book and the first thing was 'Rise of capitalism'.

"You can find examples of sustained economics throughout history" She started.

She talked about how over centuries as commerce grew, albeit slowly, the power of the vassals of the feudal system declined, being replaced by merchants and incipient capitalists. She talked more about The protestant Reformation, The Rise of strong nation-states, and The Enlightenment. She also talked about the profits earned by capitalists from international trade, and the flow of gold and silver from the Americas financed the accumulation of capital that further reinforced industrialization and capitalism. She continued to say more about it all and after another 45 minutes, we were done. I again closed my textbook and handed it to her, well she again handed me another quiz to do. After 10 minutes she handed them back to me and gave me my score. I got a hundred on my biology well only missing two on my global Economic history.

I left the room and went to change for my daily fighting practice but a servant quickly walked up to me telling me my parents requested my presence in the throne room. I walked to the throne room again and bowed to my parents. I waited for them to speak first.

"You will not have your daily training session," my mother said. I again waited for them to speak.

"There is a man on the mainland who is rich but a problem" my father stated.

They told me about him and what my mission is. Daken Trask, a billionaire of crime and apparently stole from my parents and threatened to tell everyone the truth about us. This is not good and can not stand, he steals from us and threatens the truth. He should know anyone who does either one won't make it the next day.

"We want him gone permanently," my father said.

"Of course, he won't be boss much longer," I said.

I stood and bowed to my parents one more time before leaving. I quickly walked to my room and threw open the door then loudly closed it. I walked over to my closet safe and opened it, revealing my assassin suit. I first put on my black long sleeve-turtleneck spandex suit, with a built-in hood, knee/elbow pads then I put on my legs coverings, shoulder armor, wrist gauntlets, and front armor, finally with long flexible flat-boots. I then went to the chest by my safe and opened it revealing many weapons including my throwing knives, expandable spear, folding bow, arrows, and my whip, I placed all the weapons in their holders.

After that, I was ready to go and walked back to the throne room. "Do not fail" is all my father said and then I walked to the beach. There was already a boat with two assassins waiting. We got in the boat and departed for the mainland. We shortly arrived afterward and went from building to build jumping and slipping. We arrived at a tall building and from what my parents told me it was Traskes building.

We quietly slipped inside the building heading to his office. When we got there he was nowhere to be found and as we looked around we heard people coming. The two assassins hid where they could and I hid on the ceiling using my built-in knives on my gauntlets. A woman and man walked in and were talking about Trask himself. "He is at his apartment for the night" and with that, I jumped down taking both unconscious.

Now we knew where to look and again headed there instead. I jumped onto the balcony well the other two went through the roof. Trask was in his bedroom with some whiskey and two girls, who I could assume were 'entertainers'. I quietly opened the doors and slipped through, once the two girls saw me I threw a knife at their feet. They quickly ran through the front doors and the lights turned off and I jumped in front of him.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

I threw a knife into his hand making him yell and then threw another into his other hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. I didn't say anything and continued to watch him.

"Whatever you want I'll pay for it!" He yelled. I flicked my wrists which released my knives and dug into his leg. Now he had blood coming from both his hands and his leg.

"Next time don't cross the league," I said.

"What!, No please!" He yelled.

I drew my knife out of his leg and slit his throat. I took the knives out of his hands and watched his body fall to the ground cold and lifeless bleeding from his hands, leg, and throat. With that, the two assassins jumped from the ceiling landing on the floor near me. I signaled with my hands for us to leave and with that, we jumped out of the building and hurried back to the boat. The boat was on the shoreline under the bridge. We started it and went home, we got home and to the shoreline. I jumped off the boat heading to the throne room and walking through the doors.

I saw my parents sitting on their thrones and bowed placing my knives in front of them. Putting my hood down and looking at them I waited for them to speak. "Good" was all my father spoke and motioned for me to leave. I stood grabbing my knives and going to my room. I walked up to my doors as a servant was walking by. I slightly grunted and ordered her to get me a wet rag.

She bowed and headed towards the laundry area. I went into my room and placed my knives and gauntlets on the desk. Removing my armor carefully and placing it on its stand in my safe. I got a pair of silk pajamas out and changed, hearing a soft knock on the door. I opened it and the assassin stood with a wet rag and bucket, I took both and set on my stole.

I cleaned my weapons then put them in their correct places then placed both the bucket and rag outside my door. I grabbed my book, placed it on my bed, and then sat on the floor. I closed my eyes and meditated for a while then went back to my bed and read for a while. I was starting to get sleepy and went to brush my teeth then wash my face. After all that I laid in bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the chapters. Have a great day!


	5. Marriage and Mainland

I woke up to the little light from the curtains laying on my face. I let out a light groan and turned on my back and rubbed my eyes. When I finally crawled out of bed I walked to my curtains and drew them open. Outside it was shining and birds were flying everywhere. I turned towards my bathroom and opened the door. 

I went to my bathroom and looked into my mirror. I had small puddles of dry blood on my face. I went to the bathroom. I then washed my hands and left, then walking over to my closet and grabbing a morning jumpsuit. I went to my shower and got all my things ready and placed.

Then I undressed and put my things in the hamper then went into the shower. The warm water felt very good on my skin and my cuts which were almost gone now. After half an hour I walked out and got dressed. I washed my face and put my hair in a loose ponytail. Finally, I grabbed a pair of my knee-high tie sandals and a black cloak and walked down the hall.

I walked through the halls soon getting to the doors of the dining hall. When I walked in my parents were sitting in their seats beginning to eat. I went to my sit which had an omelet with spinach on top laid out. I sat down and greeted my parents as usual and began to eat. After some time I laid my fork down and cleared my throat.

"Mother, father will I have a lesson today?" I asked.

"You will have a school lesson but no fighting one," My mother told me.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"We have other things we must discuss today and your school lesson will also be short," My father told me.

I did not say anything instead bowed my head and continued eating. After 10 minutes my professor came and stood at the door. I was finished eating and then stood and left with my professor. We walked to the room where I usually study and walked to my seat. This time she handed me no book and stood at the front. "Are we learning anything today?" I asked.

"Yes, we are learning of your family's empire and its beginning," She said.

"I knew about it's beginning, " I said, '' My father inherited it from his father and his father from his father and so on."

"That is its basic beginning and it's time you hear its true beginning," She said.

I sat straight up in my chair and paid close attention to her words. I suppose it is time for me to hear the beginning of my empire.  
"Your family's empire started four centuries ago. The first of your bloodline came from the city across from us, which was just a little village at the time. Adred moon was born in a small village and was born of middle-class blood. For years he was a nobody working as a shoemaker and was taunted every day" She started.

My family was one of the biggest and wealthiest families but to hear we were nothing was wrong to me. I now was more interested than ever in how my family blood truly came to be.

"Adred was tired of being nobody so he became somebody. He did not know much but knew some, so with that, he trained himself. Later he caught the eye of some strange man.  
The strange man was an assassin from a little but strong clan. He trained Adred in the way of fighting and taught him how to be a weapon. After some years he was ready and went off to meet the king of that empire" She continued.

Hearing my first blood became a warrior was amazing. We were who we are for a reason.

"When he saw him he did not think much of him but later through combat earned his place. He started at the bottom and was a mere guard but through the twenty years got his 

place at the kings' side. Adred was never satisfied even after that and wanted more. So he secretly put a sleeping agent in the king and queen's drinks and later murdered them that night. Without a leader and being the one to kill them, he became king" She told.

I'm not surprised by how he became king. Most assassin groups work like that and that is the most respectful way to earn your place. To hear my five-time great grandfather come from nothing and earn everything was amazing.

"After that, we gained more followers and grew his empire into what it is today," She finished.

"That was quite the tale and truly astonishing," I said.

"Yes, it is'' She said. 

As she finished talking a guard came. He looked at me and motioned for him to follow. I quickly got up and left with him and then realized it had been two hours. When we got to the throne room my parents were both standing there and were talking to the same man I had seen before. They both turned to me and motioned for me to come.

"This is senior victor," My mother said and motioned to the man standing near me.

"Hello," I said.

"He will be here to help with the wedding," My mother said.

I swear my heart stopped for a moment. They pronounced the wedding a day ago and are already planning it. I thought I would have more time but that does not seem to be the case.

"The wedding soon," I said.

"Yes, we must make this official now," My father said.

I didn't answer anything else but did not leave either. My parents continued talking about the wedding and all the things. It had been an hour and they decided the wedding would be held in the throne room. The colors would be gold with some blue parts and we will have the reception in the dining area. They even got the guest list of them, the hardens close comrades and leaders of other groups.

My parents have already worked out everything and it is supposed to be my wedding. They continued to talk but I wasn't really listening. After another half an hour of talking they finally were done. They had sent Senior Victor with a list of things to make sure the hardens agreed with them. I went over to the window and just stared out at it.

"I know this is a lot but you will be fine" I heard my mom say.

"Why so soon?" I asked.

"You should have been married long ago," She said.

"What does this have to do with it?" I asked again.

"Many girls your age are married, it makes us look weak that you're not," She said.

I still couldn't believe this and worse I had no control over any of it. I heard my mother walk away and I was left there by myself. I turned and quickly left to my room as I walked past a servant who looked concerned for me. "Are you alright your highness?" She asked.

"Make sure I am not disturbed at all," I told her. 

Then I flew my doors open and slammed them shut. I had to pace back and forth, barely able to catch my breath. I had to get air now, so I opened my balcony doors and continued to pace. I finally stopped and looked up at the swords hanging and looking solely at the most prized one. Once again Elena's face flashed in my head and I remembered her kinds and soft voice, the one person I could count on but was taken from me.

I couldn't stay here anymore, I had to go. I closed my balcony doors and also closed the curtains. I ran over to my dresser and pulled out a black tank top and black ripped jeans, then got low boots, and a leather jacket. I quickly grabbed a black-hooded cloak and jumped from my balcony. Using the temple and trees I landed on the ground and ran to the shoreline. I jumped into the boat and quickly sped to the mainland.

After some time I finally arrived on the mainland. Putting the cloak in the boat I jumped down, put the keys in my pocket, and walked to the street lights. I could notice I was far from the city so I continued to walk. I walked for twenty minutes and heard two men behind me.

"She's cute," one man whispered.

"Nice ass," the other said.

They quickly walked to my side and tried to 'flirt' with me. They were failing badly and then I felt one man reach for my butt. I quickly turned and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his back tightly. I then kicked his knee making him fall and jumped on him. I whipped myself backward, throwing him.

"Bitch" the other man said.

He then ran for me and I dodged his move. Grabbing his arm and locking it in then kicking his gut and flipping him. The other man ran for him and I grabbed his hand, breaking it and then throwing him into a light post. Both men got up and ran away, I giggled and continued walking forward. Ten minutes later and I came across a skate park. 

I must not have been paying attention as I heard someone yell to move. I looked and a young girl was skating right towards me, without realizing it I jumped and flipped forward. When I landed she stopped and jumped off her skateboard.

"I'm so sorry," She said ", You came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop."

I stood up and wiped the small amount of dirt off of me. "It's alright and my fault," I said.

"Okay," She said.

I turned to walk away but heard her call me back.

"I don't think I've seen you around here," She said.

"No, and I'm just visiting," I said.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Just walking around," I said. After a couple of seconds, she started to talk more.

"I'm Sophia Star," she said.

She put her hand out and I shook it. "I'm Katherina," I said.

"Can I call you Kate?" She asked.

"sure," I said.

Sophia Star had brown skin, a heart-shaped face, crimped red hair, brown eyes, long lashes, and was medium height. After some time she started to watch and motioned for me to follow. We walked down the street and talked for a while. Sophia was seventeen like me and has a mother and father and one sister who's younger. She went to a school called Metro high, and she was a junior.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm seventeen, my parents are together, I have no siblings, and I am homeschooled," I said.

"So... Why are you out here really?" She asked.

I was surprised she could tell and even asked. "Complicated parent stuff," I said.

"Oh, parents are pressuring you to do something," She said.

"You could say that," I said.

After some time we made it to a building under construction. We climbed the ladder and sat on the ledge. 

"So, parents want good grades or what?" She asked out of nowhere. Wow, she really asks many questions I thought.

"My parents have planned my life and I have no control" I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"My parents want me to do something but I don't have control," I sighed. "They have planned everything and never asked me anything."

"Why don't you tell them to stop or leave?" She asked again.

"My parents are not that type and I can't leave," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I stopped talking and took a couple of breaths. She placed her hand on my back and smiled.

"I was raised with a certain life and I don't know anything else, plus I've done too many bad things," I said.

"Like what smoked, drank, vaped," She stopped for a moment ", Pretty sure we've all done that."

"No, worse," I said.

She stopped for a moment and placed her hand on my hand instead. "No matter what you've done, it's your life and your choice," She said.

I sighed and gave a slight smile. I then realized it was way later and probably really late. "What time is it?" I asked. She looked at her phone and it was 1:50 am. I quickly got up and crawled down the ladder. She followed me, ran after, and caught my hand.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," I said and ran.

"Are you coming back?" She asked.

"Maybe," I said.

I made it to the boat and quickly started it and went top speed. I landed on the short, grabbed my cloak, and ran to the temple. I climbed into my window and closed my balcony doors quietly. I changed my clothes and flopped onto my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly and caught the image of the sword. I then dozed off thinking about the next day.


	6. Mainland

I woke up the following morning remembering the night before. When I thought about Sophia I couldn't help but smile. She seemed different nicer and understanding, something I suppose my family lacked. I hurried out of bed and decided after everything I needed a break. I went to my bathroom took a shower, washed my face, and put on a black robe. I opened my door and saw a servant standing there, so I called her over.

"Clear my schedule and if my parents ask, I am in the forest," I said.

I closed the door but quickly opened it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is currently 8:05 am," She said.

I quickly closed the door and went to the closet. I decided I would wear black jeans, tennis shoes, and black short-sleeved shorts. I crawled out of my window and ducked through the forest. Finally, I made it to the bay and jumped into a boat. I rowed as fast as I could and after a long time, I made it to the under the bridge.

I walked up to the street and saw all the cars and people. It was a sunny and warm day out. I walked down a street with at least four clothing shops and noticed people watching me. I looked at a few and smiled at them. I continued walking in the direction of the skate park where I met Sophia. After an hour I got there but noticed that Sophia wasn't there. I saw a few kids and decided to ask them where she was.

"Hello, I was wondering if you've seen a girl named Sophia?" I asked.

"She usually comes around about now," A boy told me.

"You can stay here until she comes back," A blonde girl said.

"Ok," I said.

The kids started walking off and I followed. I sat on a ledge off to the side and watched them skate around the park. It was very cool to see them ride around and actually be teenagers.

"Katherina?" Someone asked.

I suddenly turned around and saw it was Sophia.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to get away and see you again," I said.

"Nice," She said, I noticed she briefly looked away and put a strip of hair behind her ear.

I slightly chuckled and looked away. I noticed she started walking and I had the instinct of following her. She stood at the top with her board ready to go. She looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. She looked forward and then went off. She moved through the park with surprisingly good grace and was perfectly balanced.

She leaped onto a thin metal piece and glided on it. Finally, she came back and landed close to me.

"Nice job," I said.

"Thanks," she said.

She then got in position again and went off again. She continued to do it several times for at least an hour. Finally, she stopped and sat down next to me.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Going home... did they yell at you?" She asked.

"No, I went to bed before they noticed I was gone," I said.

"Ohh, we have a sneaker" She giggled.

I giggled back and slightly moved my head from side to side. For a while, after it was silent and we just looked at the sky. I noticed she started to look towards me and grabbed her board.

"Have you ever used these?" She asked.

"No," I said.

She grabbed my head and lifted me up. I kept hold of my head and smiled.

"c'mon let's try," She said.

I followed her and stood on the solid level ground.

"Just step on it and I'll hold you up," She said.

"I don't know about this," I said.

"You'll be okay," She said and smiled.

I for some reason wanted to trust her and did. I looked down at the board and stepped on it. I was stable now but tried putting my other food on. I flew backward before I realized it but was luckily caught by Sophia.

"Are you okay?" She laughed.

"Yeah," I said but was laughing also.

We tried at least four more times but never could get it. Finally, we stopped and I continued to watch her and the others skate. I quickly realized lots of time had gone by and looked up at Sophia.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 12:35," She said.

Wow, I hadn't even realized how much time went by but honestly, I didn't care. I stood up next to her and noticed the group of kids coming over.

"Who's hungry?" A blonde girl asked.

Everyone had quickly raised their hands. I was hungry as well but didn't want to raise my hand. They all started to walk off but I just stood there. Once Sophia and two others noticed they all stopped.

"You coming?" A brown hair boy asked.

"Please tell me you don't have to leave," Sophia said.

"I... don't have money," I said.

Sophia chuckled and ran over to me. "I'll pay," She said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the group. We walked down the street into a pizza place. Everyone had paid and ordered theirs. We all ordered one cheese and two supremes. 

They all came and everyone chomped into them. I and Sophia ate ours and talked to everyone.

"So... your name is Katherina?" The blonde asked.

"Yes," I said.

"It's a nice name," The brown hair boy said.

"oh, I should introduce you," Sophia said.

"Well I'm Kate," The blonde one said.

"I'm Jake," The brown-haired one said.

"I'm Connor," A redhead said.

We continued to eat and then left after. I looked at Kate's phone and saw it was 1:40 pm.

"So does anyone wanna hang out later?" Connor asked.

Everyone has said yes and then looked at me. I needed to get back to the island but didn't care.

"yeah," I said.

"Great, so how about three o'clock?" Connor said.

Everyone said yes and walked off.

"I don't gotta get home, so wanna hang some more?" Sophia asked.

"Sure," I said.

We walked around and talked for a while together.

"Wanna go to the beach?" She asked.

"I don't have a swimsuit or money," I said.

She grabbed my hand and we started running to a mall. We got inside and went to a store named "Beach Life".

"We're finding you a swimsuit and I'm paying," She said.

Before I could say anything she pulled me to the two-piece section. She pulled on a black top with short-styled bottoms.

"Whatcha think?" She asked.

"It's cute," I said.

"What size?" She asked.

"Medium," I said.

She grabbed a medium and walked to the register. She paid and we left the mall. We quickly ran to her house and grabbed her suit and a bag. After a lot of walking, we made it to the beach and went to the bathroom to change. I walked out and looked in the mirror. I put my hands over my body and waited. Soon Sophia came out and I looked at her. Her body was amazing and beautiful. She came over to me and removed my hands for me.

"You are beautiful," She said.

She grabbed my hand and we ran into the beach. She jumped in the water right away and waited for me. I jumped in as well but quickly ran out. The water was freezing and felt weird on my dry skin. I soon again walk into the water. My skin shivered at the water, after some time I got used to it and went on swimming with Sophia. We swam and jumped around then not realizing how late it was. When I looked at her phone it read 3:10 pm and she also got a text from Kate.

"You have a text," I said.

When picked up her phone and looked at the text. I saw her swipe her thumb up and open the text. She started texting back and then put the phone down.

"Kate, Connor, and Jake are coming," She said.

"Okay," I said.

We waited for them to come and laid in on the beach. She went on her phone and liked some Instagram pics. I felt her hand catch mine and motion for me to look. She had the phone up higher and was getting ready for her to take pictures.

"You look really pretty and happy," She said.

"Honestly this is the happiest I've been in a while," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Growing up I guess," I said.

She shrugged her soldiers and got up.

"Hey," She said.

I turned over to see Kate and the other two coming. Kate was wearing a blue one-piece, Connor was wearing just black swim trunks, finally, Jack wearing just green swim trunks.

"Hey, you two," Connor said.

I stood up and greeted them as well. We all ran towards the water and jumped in. Each of us was splashing each other and laughing. We got out of the water and went to get some food. We each got a hotdog and went to eat it.

"Guys, look it's a phone booth!" Connor yelled.

"COOL" Kat exclaimed.

We all ran over to the phone booth and took pictures together.

"Guys it's 5:05 pm," Jake said.

"Dang it," Sophia said.

Everyone had said goodbye and walked away.

"I should get going," I said.

"Okay," Sophia said.

"See ya some other time," I said.

"Yup," She said.

I hurried off the beach and to my boat. I rowed as fast as I could and got to the land as soon as possible. I tied up the boat and ran through the forest to the wall. I used the rocks and climbed onto my balcony. I got into my room and took a deep breath.

"Well, that's a sight," A low voice said.

I looked over and saw Dane standing against the wall with one foot up.


	7. Blackmail

"Well that's a sight," A low voice said.

I looked over and saw Dane standing against the wall with one foot up.  
———

I didn't know why he was here but all I knew was he saw me and that wasn't good. I quickly straightened up and looked at him with serious eyes. Dane moved his foot, pushed off the wall, and walked toward me.

"Stay back" I ordered.

Dane grew a slight smirk and walked toward my bed. His hand gracefully moved across my bedsheets as he sat down.

"I wonder when we will marry if this will be our room," He said looking at me up and down "That body has never been touched right?"

"No," I said with as much confidence I could muster.

"Good, I want the first time to be mine," He said.

I knew he was batting me and seeing how far I would go. I would not be told or bossed by him or anyone. I stepped forward with confidence and looked directly at him.

"I don't know what your game is or why you're in here but enough," I said.

"Wow, you are smart," He said and chuckled.

"Look, if you're gonna do something say it," I said.

"If you're thinking I'm gonna tell your parents... I won't" He said.

"Why?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I wanna play on my rules," He said and got up.

I glared more at him so he walked out of my room. He put his hand on the knob and turned back towards me.

"By the way, that redhead looks cute but I'd hate for her to get hurt" He smirked and laughed.

I instantly knew who he was talking about. "Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Sure" He chuckled and left.

I quickly went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I started to pace and breathed heavily. He had been watching me and I don't know for how long. I didn't know if he knew about Kate, Connor, and Jake but he definitely knew about Sophia. I knew he wanted to scare me and act as if he could control me, I was not going to give him that power.

I went to my closet and got a loose zip-up bodysuit and got dressed. I took a shower and washed my face, put my hair in a low ponytail, and flattie sandals. I took one last look and left to head to my fighting lesson.

Well, walking down the hallway a guard had stopped me. "Your parents wish to see you," He said. I didn't say anything and instead turned toward the throne room. I opened the double doors and saw my parents on their thrones well talking to someone. Once my father noticed I was there they relieved whoever he was. I looked down and bowed to them, staying until they relieved me too.

"you were gone all day yesterday," My father said.

"I know, I was in the forests," I said

"We don't care," My mother said.

"You weren't here to welcome the Hardens back and missed a lesson," My father said.

"I am sorry but why are they here?" I asked.

"To help with the wedding plans" My mother spoke again.

"I truly am sorry" Was all I could say.

"You have a fighting lesson today and will greet them at dinner tonight," My father said.

"Of course," I said.

"Now go," my mother said.

I got up and turned to the double doors. I went down the hall and turned to go outside. At the arena, my instructor was already waiting. I walked up and bowed to her. She handed me a bow stick and got in her position.

I followed in a defensive position. She swung first with a hard hit so I blocked it. I followed with I swing downward and two side attacks. She blocked all and attempted to kick my leg. I quickly swung my leg and went down then retrieving myself and hitting her in the back.

I went slightly forward and front flipped, I blocked her next attack. I held her up with one knee on the ground but I then noticed Dane standing and smirking. I looked at him with a pissed-off face and didn't notice her side attack. I fell over and tried to kick her but was met with a hard stomp on my ankle.

"You are distracted," She said.

I swung the bow stick at her shoulder and then at her hip. She once again went backward and let my leg up. I took my defensive position with her front attack. We continued like this for 20 minutes. After some time I was too tired and gave in well hearing a chuckle from Dane. I got up and looked straight at Dane.

"Perhaps you'd like to try?" I asked.

"I am alright, thank you," He said.

He then left and I turned back to my instructor. Two targets were set up with a bow and five arrows. I grabbed my bow and readied my arrow. My instructor did the same and we both aimed. I released my arrow and hit the bullseye.

I got another ready and did the same this time slightly off. I continued to do this until my arrows went out and we're done. The sun was going down now and I put my stuff away. I walked to my room and showered. I got out of the shower and put my hair in its low ponytail again.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a one-piece with a shorter train. I put on my tie sandals and walked to the dining room. When I walked in everyone was sitting and talking. I went and took my place with my parents.

"Aw welcome Katherina" My mother greeted me.

"Thank you," I said.

I apologized for not greeting the Hardens and then food had arrived. We ate our food and as I took a sip of my water Dane had begun to speak.

"I saw Katherina training today," He said.

"Oh, how was she?" His mother asked.

"Kinda sloppy," He smirked. I had cleared my throat and also spoke.

"When I requested you to join, you declined," I said.

"I didn't want to make her feel bad when you lose," He said.

"Perhaps you can train tomorrow," My mother said.

"Possibly," He said.

I glared at him and he sat smirking. Our dessert had come and we all ate. Everyone continued to talk and laugh. I was done and no longer wanted to sit here with Dane smirking about everything. I turned to my mother and requested to leave. She said okay and I bowed before walking off. I arrived at my room and sighed after closing my door.

I walked over to my balcony and grabbed my book. I sat and read hearing nothing but nature. Nature was soothing and was nice, I got up and put my book down. When I looked over at my wall, I again saw her spear. I couldn't take it and took it from its place.

Holding it I remembered running through the woods with her smile and laugh. I remembered sneaking out and going on 'adventures'. Growing up with her as my only friend and best partner. Before I realized it tears had fallen and I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes and returned her spear to its place.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. After I did that and washed my face, I closed my balcony doors and went under my covers. Within five minutes I was sleeping and everything was black.


	8. Marriage and questions

When I woke up this morning the sun was fully out and partly shining on my eyes. I had the energy to get up and do anything, so I rolled over and closed my eyes. After another couple of minutes, I heard a knock at the door.

"Do not disturb me!" I yelled.

I rolled back over and closed my eyes until I heard the door open.

"I said don't disturb," I said.

My covers were thrown back and I was thrown from my bed. I stumbled some but stood back up. My mother was looking straight at me and she was not happy. She went over to my closet and grabbed me a black tight jumpsuit and some tie sandals.

"Get dressed and come to the dining hall," She said as she threw the things at me.

I caught them and watched as she started to leave. She opened the door and slammed in loudly. My mother was mad and that was not good for me. I didn't have time for a shower, so I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my hair, put deodorant on, and brushed my teeth. I slipped off my pajamas and put my outfit on, tied my sandals, and put my hair on a high bun. I quickly walked down the halls and opened the doors to the halls.

My parents and the Hardens were both waiting and sat in silence. I silently took my place sitting by my parent's sides and greeted the Hardens.

"Now that she is here we can discuss," Dane's father said.

"Of course," My mother said.

A female servant had walked in with a book and pen. She handed it to my mother, I tried to read it but was too focused on the talk.

"So the wedding will be held on your island, correct?" Dane's mother asked.

"correct," My father said. My mother wrote it down and asked the next question.

I had finally realized why my mother was mad and why she wanted me here so bad. We were talking about the wedding.

"I say this wedding takes place on the hill of the sunset," Dane said.

"Perfect place and time" My mother agreed and wrote down.

I looked at my mother and then Dane. He had the classic cocky smile.

"Will we have a reception?" I asked.

"I don't believe that will be needed do you?" Dane's father asked.

"I believe we should have a short party," My father said.

"That will be acceptable," Dane's father said.

After some time they agreed we would have a short party. Other families will be able to say congratulate us. There will be four dances and small cantors. One dance for me and Dane, Another for mine and Dane's family, And two for everyone else. After that, I and Dane would go to a certain room and 'become one' which meant have sex. I despised that last idea but it seemed key to our families.

My mother had written it all down. I again looked over at Dane and he had a bigger smirk. I felt him move slightly forward and move his hand up my leg then gripped my thigh. I wanted to smack his hand but instead, I sat like nothing was happening. He moved his hand away and sat straight again.

"There are to be no other partners until then correct?" He asked.

"Correct," My mother said.

"Good," He said.

After another hour we had agreed on a place, time, after, and the date. They agreed the wedding would be in five days. After all that the servants took the book and were instructed to take it to my father's office. My mother had given me a look of wanting to talk. We were about the walk to the throne room until Dane had come.

"May I talk to Katherina alone please?" He asked

"Of course," My father said.

My mother and father walked off with the Hardens. Before she left she whispered to meet her in the throne room. Dane told the guard to leave which left us even more alone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You didn't seem very excited about the wedding," He said.

"I'm not," I said.

"Aw, that is too bad," He said. He started to walk forward and soon I was up against the wall. ", It's not like you have a choice though" He taunted. 

I gave him a scornful look and he chuckled. He finally left and met his parents, then I left and went to the throne room. I walked in and had my head down and bowed.

"What has been happening to you!?" My mother asked.

"Nothing, I am fine," I said.

"You are distracted and have been nowhere to be found lately," My father said.

"I assure you I have been distracted and I have been on the island," I said.

"Lies!" My mother yelled.

I had said nothing and continued standing in silence.

"Your fighting instructor has bagged to differ and you have been skipping school!" My father also yelled.

"Perhaps she has seen something wrong, I am just fi-" I was cut off by a slap to my right cheek from my mother.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIES" She yelled.

I just stood there with my hands to my side and looked down.

"You will marry Dane and keep this bloodline going!" My father yelled.

"Of course" Was all I could say.

"Now leave we will get you for lunch" My father ordered.

I bowed and turned to the doors. I almost ran to my room and shut the door quickly. I paced my room well breathing hard. My parents have made it clear what they want and anything I want means nothing. Even Dane has more say than I do about my future. I had trained to be ready for this and it's all falling down.

I can't return to the mainland for Sophia's sack but I can't remain here. I looked over at the spear hanging and grabbed it. I stood just staring at it. Elena was my best friend and she was taken from me by my parents. Staring at it made me realize the truth of me and my life. This isn't what I truly want.

I was raised with my parents... I was raised with them telling me everything and making me think they were what I wanted. They told me lies about the city and the people there. I didn't want the empire... they did. My whole life was a lie and I was not giving the one thing I had for that. No, I already sacrificed Elena for their wishing.

I will NOT marry Dane and I will NOT give what I want for them anymore. I put the spear back and packed some clothes. I changed into black jeans, a long black shirt, black boots, and a black cloak. I opened my window and leaped from the balcony. I quietly made my way to the ground and ran to the boat.

I started it and went full speed away. I made it to the shores after a while and hid the boat well leaving my cloak. I had nowhere to go but I was away, so I walked around the city for a while. I went to the skate park and sat for a while. It was only around 4:30 but I just sat there. I then heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Katherina?" The voice said.

I turned and stood up. Sophia stood there surprised but happy.

"Hey," I said.

She then ran and gave me a huge hug. Normally I hated hugs but was so happy to be in her embrace. She saw my bag and looked concerned.

"Are things okay at home?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"Do you have a place to go?" She asked again.

"No, but I'll find one," I said.

She looked at me and seemed upset. She then grabbed my bag and put it on her shoulders.

"You're staying with me" Before I could say more she waved her fingers ", No buts."

She started to walk away and waved for me to follow. For some reason, I couldn't resist. After an hour we made it to her house. She told her parents I needed a place and they had no hesitation to let me stay. We hung out in her room for a while until it was time to eat.

Her parents told me a lot about her and seemed happy to have me. After that things were nice all four of us watched TV and laughed. I noticed a news coverage on Daken Trask but her parents just skipped it. They didn't seem to care but when I thought about it no one seemed to. It was around 9 and everyone was feeling tired. Her parents went to bed and even hugged me.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I said.

"No, sleep in my bed," She said.

"Really, your parents won't care?" I asked.

"Nope... unless you're uncomfortable?" She asked.

"No, it's just... I'm bisexual" I said.

She looked at me confused and smiled.

"Oh well," She said.

"You don't care?" I asked.

"Why would I, I'm lesbian," She said.

I was surprised but happy. She told me her parents knew and didn't care. They even encouraged her to go out more and meet more girls. We talked some more and changed into pajamas. Then we laid in bed with our backs to each other. She fell asleep and so I was happy and safe.


End file.
